


Forbidden Crush

by ririsasy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Exhibitionism, Filming, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Peter Parker, Pornstar Quentin Beck, Pornstars, Secret Admirer, Smut, Top Quentin Beck, Voyeurism, spiderio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Peter is new comer to the porn industry and he has a crush on the porn star Quetin beck that he will share the first scene he ever shoot and Quentin is a gentleman enough to make the first experience for the new comer is both memorable and enjoyable.





	Forbidden Crush

Quentin is not really up for the offer when the company asked him to shoot with new comer because usually they will got overwhelmed and not really getting used or feel comfortable yet in front of the camera with people around them.

so many takes will involve, and they usually orgasm too soon like some amateur that they are but his boss had sent him the profile for the young man, he looks like some typical twink.

The man on the screen said that he's twenty three. Quentin hopes that he doesn't lie for his age, because he looks younger and Quentin doesn't want that conscience bugging at the back of his mind that he might sleep with an underage boy, they did that sometimes, lie for their age so they could have a chance to shoot, the reason usually involves quick money.

He knows that he's a pornstar and the Industry is always look down or frown upon, yet they consume their product abundantly. He knows some production that is after the teenager, as soon as they turn 18 and pass the legal age. They almost couldn't grab them fast enough and he's thankful that at least his production company more focus about making for mature story rather than preying in that edge.

He doesn't has a problem with sleeping with man or woman, he sees himself as an actor. His part is too act according to the script, usually it's not so many lines to memorize, more about keeping up his performance and act like he's enjoying himself.

The man in the screen looks quite attractive with a cute smile, it's not that hard for him to pretend that he enjoy fucking this twink, it's been awhile since he accepted the offer to do the scene with new comer and the incessant push from his boss, he knows in the end he will have to do it, so it's not a bad idea to give a chance to this young man.

The script was quite simple. It's a family reunion where the member of the family bring their friends to the gathering and Peter is supposed to be his nephew friend from college that he asked to come along and they have to share room together because his nephew apparently use the room for himself to rekindle an old flame with his ex high school girlfriend who also get invited to the family gathering, it's a lot of separate shot with different couple that they want to make that it looks like it's happened in one house.

::::::::X x x::::::::::::

Quentin arrived to the studio at the scheduled time and everyone has gathered for the shoot.

He look at the young man holding a cup of coffee to his chest sitting on the chair facing a mirror while one of the make up crew fixing his hair.

"You are late" The director scoffs at him disapprovingly. Quentin only gives his best apologetic smile.

"It's not working on me" Brian, the director said again and walk away.

Quentin sits beside peter and examines him from head to toe, and only then the young man turn his head toward his direction as soon as the hair stylist let go of his head.

"Hi, hello, Quentin Beck.. I am Peter by the way" Peter babbling, his nervousness that he tried to calm down a while ago come racing back at him as soon as he met the man that he will need to fuck just in few hours from now.

"Hi, Peter, your hand is shaking" Quentin takes Peter shaking and sweaty hand in his, a little concern about the young man condition.

"I am sorry" Peter retreated his hand quick from Quentin's grip and tried to wipe his hand on his black Jeans.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Quentin asks with concern, he had met with new comer who want to back out at the last minute and he want Peter to know that he can do that.

"I am fine, really" Peter smiles shyly, doesn't want to stare at Quentin big eyes for too long, he has a crush on the pornstar, he is the reason why he want to join this production in the first place, he can start somewhere else but no, he wants this place specifically because of this man, Quentin beck, and somehow knowing what they will do next makes him incredibly nervous.

"Are you sure? Because you know, you can change your mind and walk out of this place if you didn't want to, you don't have to push yourself, it's not too late" Quentin asks again, it's better for Peter to say that he's not ready now than later.

"Yes, I am, I am sure, I want this, don't worry, no one pressuring me into this, I have you know, my own webcam channel and all, where people can see me solo but I never have a partner before" Peter explains quickly, he doesn't like the way Quentin thinks that someone is forcing him to be here, he did it because he want to and he didn't sign the full contract yet anyway, he just want to have a couple of shoots first and see how he likes the business, if it's not working for him, he can stop, he is not that naive, and one of his term he want his first to be with Quentin or otherwise he will reconsider about joining the production.They have watched his solo performance and saw how flexible he was and have many fans of his own already, they know that he'll become a good asset for them so they granted his request and term to do what he wanted.

"So, you are telling me that you are a virgin?" Quentin frowns, this is really a troublesome thing to find out on set.

"No, no, of course no, In front of camera, the first time with a partner, I had had few boyfriends in the past, I am sorry, I will not put you in any inconvenience, I have experienced, don't worry I will give my best, just I am a little bit nervous" Peter curses in his head, why his anxiety needs to show up at the time like this, so unprofessional of him, and now Quentin think that he's just an amateur.

"It's normal to be nervous, after all it's your first time with this many crews, So the only problem now it's you are single, don't worry it won't be about long, I will be your boyfriend in few hours" Quentin let out a relief sigh after listening to Peter explanation, he teases the young man with his flirtatious smile because he did catch the part when Peter said that he had boyfriend in past tense. 

"It's not that bad, being single I mean," Peter smiles back at him beautifully, blush creeping on his cheek.

Another stylish comes and start to fix Quentin hair and put a subtle make up on him, trimming his beard, Peter's heart couldn't stop hammering behind his ribcage sitting beside the man he likes to watch only through the screen, the man that helps him a lot through his solo streaming to make him get it up fast for the audience to see.

:::::: X x x :::::::: 

The shooting finally start and many actors that Peter recognize some from browsing through the company website before he join, it's quite a big project with few new comers being paired with the company biggest start to increase the viewership for the new comers and in return make more money. This way, the risk of the video being flopped will be decreased.

They sit around the big table, eating for the family dinner, the sole purpose for this just for them to be able to do their lines, chit-chatting according to the script, mostly about introducing their name and their background for the episode without it being too boring.

The shoot continues and they are watching the football game together and some pairing already start kissing during the movie, Peter and Quetin keep their distance, they are the only pairing that the script didn't require them to start soon, they only glance at each other to indicate that they like each other, especially Peter, true to his character, in shy manner.

The shoot place change and they are in Quentin's room, Quentin lends him his shirt to Peter and Peter groggily change in front of Quentin.

The senior pornstar take off his clothes and lay himself on the bed, Peter takes another side of the bed after wearing the big shirt Quentin gave him with the short boxer beneath.

This time there's only three crews with them and it feels more personal, they need to finish the take if it's possible in one take.

Quentin turn off the light for them and they sleep with only the dim yellow light at the bedside table. The night was supposed to be cold in the script, so Peter start shivering and rubbing his arms to each other.

Quentin notices it and moves closer to Peter's side, taking the bolster away that separates the both of them.

"I am sorry that the heater break in this room, want me to warm you up?" Quentin said his lines and moves toward Peter's back.

Peter shivers more not from the cold but but Quentin's rough voice and his beard tickling his neck, he let out a small moan when Quentin draps his arm on his stomach and draws him closer toward him.

"Better?" Quentin asks again, his hands keep moving up and down his stomach. Peter only nods in response.

Quetin then moves his already erected cock up and down his ass, taking one of Peter's hand to feel him up on his own.

Peter obediently follows according to the script and slowly takes the huge cock out Quentin's boxers.

"You like that, Peter?" Quentin breathes hard in his ear, Peter hand keep moving up and down stroking the hard length.

"Yeah, please" there's no please in the script but then again they could improvise as long as it's not really far from it, so they keep going.

Quetin pull up his shirt and pull down his short, revealing most of his back side to the camera man to zoom in.

There is rare scene for preparation time in porn so Peter had prepared himself before the shoot, Quentin sneak his long thick finger inside his already lubed ass and start fingering him slow and nice with his two fingers while kissing his neck.

It's actually feel quite nice and Peter enjoy it so much he can feel the pre-cum leaks from the tip of his cock, wetting his shorts.

"Want this big cock inside you, Peter?" Quentin asks as he discarded his boxers, completely naked and sit with his back to the headboard, spreading his legs wide, showing his package to the new comer.

Peter turn around and crawls on the bed with all four to get to Quentin's cock, he is supposed to feel hesitant in the script so he sit there looking at the cock, gulping the saliva down his throat, not so much an act because that thing in real life is bigger than what he'd watched it through the screen.

"Come on, don't be shy, I won't tell my nephew, this is the secret between us, I like you Peter, don't you like me too? I know we have the spark there" Quentin says as he jerk himself off lazily and his cock become thicker and redder.

Peter then lowering his head to give a shy lick at the tip of the cock, looking up at Quentin and smile at him waiting for his reaction. 

Quentin strokes his hair and guides him to put his mouth back to his cock, Peter start to envelop the length with his wet mouth, bobbing his head up and down, showing his real skill in sucking cock.

Quentin takes his head on his big hands and start hammering up from beneath, using his mouth to fuck his raging cock, after it becomes all slippery and messy with Peter's drools, Quetin pulls him to a sloppy kiss as he take off Peter's pants and guides the young man to sit on his lap and pushes his dick slowly inside the ready hole.

Peter let out a sharp breath as the head pushes his tight ring, he lower himself until all the length disappears inside his ass. Quentin splits his ass more with his hands, giving the camera man a good shot.

"Is it good?" Quentin asks him and Peter nods in respond, he lift himself from Quentin lap and sit down again slowly, riding the big cock like a champ.

Quentin gives a few slaps on his ass, leaving a red mark on it, they keep doing that until Peter is at the edge with how full he feel and the friction between his cock and Quentin's stomach is too much to bear.

"I am close" he warns Quentin, he knows they still have so many position to do and he didn't want it to be an inconvenience for Quentin to shoot everything all over again, he just need a few moment to calm himself down without Quetin keep fucking him nice and good from underneath him.

Quentin knows that he meant it not just the lip service at the way Peter hands tighten the hold on his shoulder, so he slow down, caressing Peter's sweaty back up and down.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Quentin lifts him in his arms and stand beside their bed, it's the required position they have to do. Peter circles his hand around Quentin's neck for support as the man resumes their previous activity, fucking him good.

The position eventually become too much for Peter as well and it became harder and harder for Peter to hold himself from coming, it's apparently harder than he thought to be fucked by the star that he admire, it's better than his imagination, the man literally live up to the myth and even better.

"Fuck Quentin, It's really good, fuck yes, fuck, fuck" Peter chants as Quentin using his hole like his personal toy and keep slamming him down on his dick, he is impaled to that big dick and he's losing his mind.

Quentin puts his body on the bed back again fast and lifts his legs, folding him in two and keep fucking him harder, Peter can't keep his voice down anymore when he's being drilled eagerly by Quentin.

"Hush, you don't want the whole house to know that we are fucking, don't you? Beside they don't know if I was gay, keep your voice shut" Quentin put his hand over his mouth while his hips slams hard toward his ass, fucking him without mercy.

Peter can feel the rolling of his tears as he come hard without warning and the camera zoom on his expression and his twitching cock, Quentin keep fucking him through his orgasm, making him weak underneath the big muscular body.

He feels like in bliss of eternity before Quentin finally stop and take out his dick fast enough he moves toward his head and pump his cock close to his face and release his load on his face, he weakly smiles at the camera and take a hold on Quentin's dick with his soft hand, helping the older man cum on his face more, he turn his head to lick clean on the head, looking up at the man towering above him watching him with unexplainable expressions as Peter snuggles his face to his dick like it's the most natural thing. they are both lost in each other eyes until the director say cut and the magic disappear.

The crew left them alone to collect themselves, he thought that Quentin also will leave him with the rest of the crew, he still need a few moment for himself, his legs still quite shaking he didn't think he will be able to stand just yet.

Quentin choose to lay beside him instead.

"How is it?" Peter asked him out of curiosity.

"That's my line, I want to ask you about your first experience" Quentin turn his head facing the new comer.

"Well, I want to know from the person who already got the experience, for me, it's ..quite mind blowing, good performance, will give it four stars" Peter says rather sarcastically, hiding some truth behind it.

"I am flattered to hear, thank you for the four stars, what stopping you from giving it five" Quentin answers just as amuse, he start to like this guy, maybe they can do another scene together. 

"Well, I think it's better to come inside me rather than on my face" Peter answered quite honest because awhile ago he really want Quentin to come inside him but then again he already read the script and knew what they wanted from them.

Quentin's dick literally twitch with interest again listening to what the young man said.

"Well, we can always do the cream pie episode the next time" Quentin smiles mischievously at him.

"I can't wait" Peter answers as he moves closer toward the handsome face beside him, he claims the scruffy man's lips and they kiss passionately, this time not worrying about blocking the shot for the camera, just for their own pleasure, not something they want to share, private, not for sell.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time writing for this couple, I hope you like it.


End file.
